Lo que hago por ti
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Es el día más esperado por todos y Hori había llegado al salón de clases con grandes ojeras y con mucho cansancio. Ella sólo esperaba que le gustará aquel regalo a Miyamura.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como sabrán, hoy es el día de San Valentín o como aquí en mi país lo conocemos como Día del amor y la amistad. Estaré escribiendo de varias categorías acerca de este día. Y este capítulo está para ese día._**

 ** _¡Espero que les guste!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Horimiya no me pertenece. Es propiedad de HERO y Hagiwara Daisuke. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Hori Kyouko llegaba a su salón de clases con grandes ojeras bajo sus párpados. Era raro que ella llegará temprano, con dos bolsas colgando de sus hombros y sin la presencia de su querido novio.

Camino a su asiento y dejo con cuidado sus bolsas en la mesa antes de caer sentada y recargarse en la mesa a cerrar un rato los ojos. Escuchaba a lo lejos las pisadas de los alumnos que empezaban a llegar y entrar a su respectivo aula.

También podía escuchar como sus compañeros de clases empezaban a entrar y acomodarse mientras muchos hablaban sobre la fecha tan importante que era ese día. Un suspiro salió de ella, movió sus manos hasta alcanzar la bolsa más importante que su mochila.

Empezó a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

 **-¡Buenos días Hori!** -Esa voz la reconocería a donde fuera.

 **-Buenos días Yuki** -Hablo un poco adormilada.

Al alzar su vista se fijó en su amiga, solto otro suspiro al verla en las mismas situaciones que ella. Grandes ojeras y podía imaginar que si se lo propondría, podía dormir de pie.

 **-¿Lo terminaste?**

 **-Por poco y no lo termino, esperemos que salgan bien ¿Y tu?**

 **-Sólo dormí unas cuántas horas pero creo que saldrá bien**

Ambas sonrieron antes de escuchar como varios chicos empezaban a molestar a los recién llegados. Al fijarse, en la entrada se podían apreciar a dos chicos con importancia en su vida cargando varias cajas de chocolate envueltas con cuidado y un gran moño en cada uno.

Hori sintió un poco de envidia al ver llegar a Miyamura en el asiento de al lado, el chico traía cajas y estaba más que segura que no pudo negarse a los presentes. Suspiro un poco frustrada pero no podía hacer nada, el chico era gentil.

 **-Buenos días** -Hablo Miyamura con desgano.

 **-¿Sucede algo Miyamura?** -Pregunto con curiosidad Yuki.

 **-Las chicas no me dejaban caminar y tuve que cargar con todas estas cajas** -Hablo con pesadez mientras dejaba su mochila, las pequeñas cajas y una bolsa extra **-Por cierto, les tengo un presente de la tienda para ustedes** -Se levantó y abrió la bolsa extra, de ahí saco una caja **-Mamá me pidió que les entregara su regalo** -Al abrir la caja ambas chicas se fijaron en el contenido.

 **-¡Pastelitos!** -Grito Yuki con emoción al tomar el suyo y empezar a dar vueltas con el pastelito, como si fuera lo más importante en la vida.

 **-Pueden tomar uno** -Miyamura hablo con emoción **-Traje para los demás chicos también, espero que les guste que yo los prepare**

 **-¡Saben deliciosos!** -Grito con emoción Yuki.

En un parpadeo, Ishikawa, Iura y Akane habían llegado en escena y habían tomado cada uno el suyo dejando a Hori a un lado mientras veía a cada uno con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Suspiro, su sorpresa tendría que esperar. Aunque ahora que pensaba, nunca podría discutir del tema de dulces con Miyamura.

Las clases habían terminado y había empezado el tan ansiado descanso. Varios chicos ya habían salido del salón y los únicos que se encontraban ahí era Miyamura y Hori, eran los encargados de acomodar las bancas para poder comer.

 **-Estas muy callada Hori** -Miyamura hablo con disimulo **-¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Tiene que ver con que no me esperaste para llegar juntos a la escuela?**

Hori quedó en silencio. Suspiro y saco una caja de la bolsa extra que tenía. Al abrir la caja, Miyamura se dio cuenta de pequeñas bolitas de chocolate un poco mal hechas. No tenia de otra, era sincera y quería serlo en ese día. Aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar lo que había hecho.

 **-Intenté hacer unas trufas pero creo...** -Suspiro con resignación al ver como Miyamura tomo una y está se rompía un poco **-Creo que no me ha quedado y eran tu regalo de San Valentín**

Y sin poder evitarlo, Miyamura se comio una. Vio como cerraba los ojos y masticaba la bolita. Estaba nerviosa, se sentía como en aquellos programas de televisión de comida, donde un concursante espera la dura opinión de un cocinero experimentado.

 **-Aunque no está firme la trufa** -Miyamura sonrió **-Está delicioso, has mejorado con tus dulces y me alegro** -Este le dio un tierno beso en la frente **-Gracias por el regalo Hori**

Las mejillas de Hori se pintaron de rojo y de inmediato subió sus manos a su frente. No era común ver a Miyamura ser tierno con ella en la escuela.

 **-Supongo que toda la caja es mía así que...** -Sonrió con felicidad y empezó a comer el contenido. **-Feliz día Kyouko** -Hablo con las mejillas inflados.

 **-Feliz día Izumi**

Hori sonrio y se sentó a su lado, tomo el pastelito que estaba sólo y lo mordió, solto un gritito de satisfacción, ese dulce sabor era de la creación de Miyamura. Escuchaba a su novio pelear por que no se deshicieran las trufas pero sabía que las comía con todo gusto. Sin duda ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que por la puerta la mayoría los estaba observando con una gran sonrisa.

Ishikawa disfrutaba comer de la pequeña bolsa que Yuki le había dado. Ambos se miraban cómplice antes de que Ishikawa le diera de comer una galleta de ella. Sin duda, el amor volaba por todo el lugar.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Feliz día chicos! Aunque algunos estemos solitos este día hay que disfrutarlo de igual manera con amigos._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima! Se que será interesante el próximo que escribiré. ¡Esperenlo con ansias!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 14 de Febrero de 2018_**


End file.
